A fated meeting
by Itachi'sdarkangel
Summary: Placing my own Skyrim character within a fanfic, Luna comes across a possible fated meeting with the Daedric Prince of Debauchery for the first time after finding out his identity she is curious but trouble leads her into more trouble with the dark prince. (P.S I will be doing a special edition Christmas fanfic with Sanguine and Luna soon!)
1. A fated meeting

Title: - A fated meeting?

Rating: - Will remain fluffy at the moment

Summary: - Placing my own Skyrim character within a fanfic, Luna comes across a possible fated meeting with the Daedric Prince of Debauchery for the first time after finding out his identity she is curious but trouble leads her into more trouble with the dark prince.

By the divines above what had she gotten herself into! Luna cursed herself as she wandered silently over large terrains of land, many a wild creature roaming around hopefully none of which were Sabre cats, trolls or deranged people asking her silly questions like using the wabbajack on them. All this started with that stupid Sam guy! They had a duel to the bitter end of drinking! Yes drinking! Although Luna herself didn't indulge much in alcoholic beverages she thought why not she had earned a good few drinks with all the work she'd doing over the months. Handing in quests, saving peoples arses, looting houses you name it. But what drove her more to this location where the rumours going around that bandits were said to have been heading this way because of some rare loot that was supposedly inside.

Sighing Luna reached back to pull her long hair round the front of her, tucking it inside her cloak and tucking stray strands of her fringe and side bangs behind her elf ears before pulling her hood up. She then proceeded to wrap the bottom half of her cloak around her middle hugging it inward, shielding her from the harsh winds that blew through the midnight air. Her outfit didn't suit to this weather either. Tightly clad in Nightingale armour that was like a second skin on her didn't help to keep the cold out.

She plodded on making her way to a place called Morvunskar which was located just over some land and a stream. It shouldn't take her to long to get there if she cut across the land. Peering up from under her hood she could just to say make out the outline of the large fort.

"Thank the divines there's the bridge. Not long now."

Gingerly Luna stepped on to the bridge treading lightly on the worn and fragile looking planks of wood. Not a second later one gave way under her causing her to loose balance and tumble down into the stream below. The water instantly soaking into her armour, chilling her to the bone. Hurriedly she waded her way to the bank and pulled herself out lucky to have only soaked the bottom half of herself.

"Just great."

Huffing she rang the water out the best she could from her cloak before moving on up the stone cobbled path towards Morvunskar. As she neared she could her small talk amongst a few Necromancers. Perfect for her to take those out she kept to the walls, hiding within the shadows and keeping low. Pulling out a dagger she held it by the blade before aiming to one Necromancers throat. Taking in a sharp breath she pulled her arm back before hurling it forward watching as time seemed like it slowed. Her eyes watching as if from the blades point of view as it sailed through the air, rotating and twisting before piercing the pale sin of a female enemy, blood spurting from the wound. Gargling on their blood with wide eyes hand clutched around the blade their body fell forward onto the floor lifeless. Alerted shrieks sounded from round the corner as two others came to investigate.

"Shit is she dead?"

"Course she is you jack arse! What you think she is doing sleeping?! We need to scout the area!"

Luna pushed back against the wall that kept her hidden, hand rising to her heart she pressed hard against it willing herself to calm. Adrenaline running wild as they neared her.

"Calm….you can do this"

She readied herself once again keeping low watching as they looked frantically around. She waited for them to pass by her before making her move. Silently she pulled another blade out of a holder before following behind one of the Necromancers. Her other arm ready to launch an icy spike into the males throat. Closing the gap she drove the blade into the back of the female before shooting an icy spike into the others throat. Quickly she moved the bodies out of view before retrieving her blades and placing them back into their holders.

Luna then made her way under an arch way before heading up a set of stairs taking out a few more enemies before heading towards the door to the fort. Once inside Luna peered round. It was rather dank and cold but oddly enough it was blissful having that peace and quiet around her.

"What the….?"

When Luna pulled back her hood to take a better look at her surrounding she couldn't help but notice the shear amount of empty wine bottles scattered all around the place. Whatever went down in this place must've been a right blast! As Luna carried on she could hear voices further in just to the right, pulling her hood back up she crouched down by the wall across from an opening that had a forge burning bright. Sneaking closer and taking refuge just behind a large table scattered with wine bottles Luna peered over the top, spotting two mages chatting away.

(P.S – This little speech bit is taken from UESP website so all credit etc to them!)

"They drink all day and night and what do I do?"

"You work the forge."

"Why do they need me do this? We use magic, not weapons. I swear they make me do this for a laugh. At least I'm not dealing with the prisoners down below."

"Yeah, I don't know how I feel about what goes on down there."

"I bet Naris gets a kick out of it. Nasty fella he is."

"You better quiet down before you end up there. Then I'd have to work the forge."

Slowly Luna draws up slightly into a crouch, taking her Nightingale Bow from her back, drawing back an arrow aiming for the first Mages head before releasing it. It hurls forwards lurching into the back of their head before she quickly pulls another arrow back taught before releasing it letting it fly through the room just in time to hit the other mage square in the front of their forehead.

Standing up straight Luna places her bow back in place before heading out of the room and into the next area of the fort and down a set of stairs. After random other encounters with other mages and necromancers Luna comes to another set of stairs that lead down into a big open area. The area is filled with broken pillars, traps, tables, books and once again more bottles of empty wine.

Making her way down the stairs with caution Luna mumbles quietly to herself about someone having a massive drinking problem. As she reaches the bottom of the stairs, Luna surveys the area looking for potential threat but can't see anything besides the obvious traps to her left. Looking passed the crumbled pillars she notice an ascent of stairs leading to what looked like a throne chair with a smaller one beside and then beside that was what she had come for…..a BIG chest.

"Bingo!"

She whispers to herself as she advances near the bottom of the stairs. Suddenly she stops in her tracks to at the bottom, something in the atmosphere has changed, it seemed dark, eerie and wild like something big was going to happen…. And it did.

"Get her!"

A voice ran out behind Luna causing her to gasp in surprise and spin around. Three mages came from behind the crumbled pillars, two armed with weapons and the other had fire gathered in his palm. Panicking Luna looked around the area for cover but was cut short at the fire mage blasted flames in her direction.

Dodging them, Luna ran around them taking cover around the pillars moving from spot to spot trying to throw them off. Pulling her bow off her back she drew an arrow into it before counting to three and moving out taking out the fire mage. Hoisting herself up onto a pillar she spotted the other mages hiding round the corner. Focusing her magika on her frost cloak she jumped down surrounded in a mini frost storm and edged closer to the corner hoping to freeze them on the spot.

She heard a clatter of a dagger hitting the floor before seeing a body slump over onto the floor in her view.

"Wait wasn't there two?"

Not a second after the words left her lips did she feel like she had jinxed herself and she heard someone scream and jump on her from behind, knocking them both over onto the floor. Gasping Luna tried throwing them off but failed and received a sharp stab to the top of her shoulder. A cry tore from her lips and the pain seared through her so much that it caused her to use her magika of ice on the ground. This caused the ice to grow up the shaft of the small dagger but not enough to stop the crazed mage from scream again and pulling out.

"You will die!"

The thought of that dagger coming down and into her skull left disturbing thoughts in Luna's head and in the last second she was able to elbow the mage in the side, causing them to grunt and drop the dagger to the floor. Turn over Luna's eyes slightly blurred by her hair being tussled around met the cold steely looking one's of the female mage as she gripped her side before tossing a glare at Luna.

The mages arms rose forming into fists ready to pound into her face. Once again time seemed to slow as she brought her arms up to protect her face, tilting her head off to one side and just before her lightly red tinted eyes closed she could have sworn she saw someone who was heavily armoured bounding up to them both. In the next instance the weight of the female mage was lifted from her, she could hear her screaming to high heaven as if in shear distress. Her voice cracking as she screamed.

"Let me go, let me go, by the divines please protect me from this vile creature!"

"As you wish"

Luna still upon the floor dared to glance at what was happening but still in shock remained on the floor arms still upward across her face, her eyes tightly squeezed shut. She heard a grunt and then rustle of heavy armour before the mage let loose with a scream that seemed to get farther away and then there was a sickening cracking and a loud THUD.

The noise was there and then gone. It fell quite once again, the air feeling heavy again. Slowly Luna rolled herself onto her side before rising to her hands and knees and then sitting back on her legs, head hung low to the ground fearing what would happen to her next. A ruckus stirred behind her, heavy footsteps and then she could see them. Pure black calf high boots, spikes protruding from the back of them, flicks of red here and there. It then dawned on her and slowly her eyes widened as she whispered to herself.

"Daedra."

Luna's body tensed instantly as her mind registered that she was now in the presence of a Daedra. As to which kind she did not know, there were many a different ones. She only hoped to the divines that it was not a Daedric Prince, Markynaz of a Valkynaz. Her mind reeled with question upon question that she didn't feel the touch of a gauntleted hand on the tip of her Nightingale hood before it was being pulled back to reveal her face. As her hood hit the top of her back her breathing deepened causing her bangs to flutter lightly under her breath. She saw the hand of the Daedra fall back to their side, making no move to reach for any weapon of create a spell to hurl at her.

Bravely she brought her head up slowly, her eyes tracing over the dark armour as her eyes trailed up the tall creature. As her eyes reached their face her hair obscured her vision but she didn't dare to make a move to rid it. Dark eyes, deeper than the blackest hole met her tinted red one's as they both locked gazes with one another.

Have mercy on her soul, Luna's breath caught in her throat, her heart now crashing against her chest as she acknowledged the Daedra for a Daedric Prince. The highest of the ranks in the Daedra world and one of the most feared creatures to ever in a random encounter come across. Luna felt her body start to shake more violently as the Daedric prince's eyes darted everywhere on her as if picking or choosing what do remove from her body.

The Prince slowly rose has hand back up towards Luna's face, making her jerk back slightly in fear of what may happen. Cold gauntleted fingers gently pushed against her forehead, sweeping her side bangs away from her eyes allowing them both to see each other better. Luna's eyes wide face pale while his where in awe as he looked at her before speaking.

"Well I'll be damned. I didn't think beautiful creatures like yourself still existed!"

The Daedra pulled his arm from her pale face and brought it down lower, indicating for her to take his hand. She looked from his hand then back to his eyes as if questioning his intensions. A grin spread over those lips. Those lips that for some reason she wanted to place her own onto.

"Come."

He waved his hand slightly, telling her to take it and so she rose her smaller one to his, closing the hands around one another before he gently pulled her up into a standing position. He stood before her as if he was towering over her. Luna barely came up to his shoulders as she studied him, waiting for something bad to happen. Her legs automatically reeled back taking her a few steps away from the prince.

"Sweetheart, I wouldn't worry yourself. I have no intention of hurting you. I can read you like a book. Just relax."

The prince grinned again, crossing his arms over his well-built chest, eyes once again raking over her form now he had a better look at her. She could feel him mentally stripping her as his eyes crawled from her boots up her tightly clad legs. Over her small waist again clad tightly, over her bosoms up her neck and again slowly resting back on her eyes.

The grin spread wider into a smile as she felt a deep blush rise on her cheek when she got caught looking. She glanced towards the exit behind the Daedra and then back at him. Silently Luna's thoughts went into overload.

(Is this guy for real! Don't worry myself! No intensions you are practically eyeing me up with those hypnotic eyes and you tell me to relax!)

Slowly she spoke out her voice sounding quite but not quite enough that he couldn't hear her.

"You tell me to be calm and relaxed. How can I when I have a Daedric Prince stood barely a few feet away from me."

Her voice broke a few time as she spoke but nevertheless she spoke and awaited his answer. Tilting his head to the side he grinned, eyes never leaving hers as he spoke.

"My darling if you didn't feel comfortable to stay around then you would have made a break for the door by now, injured or not. And yet you're still stood here as if I'm something you've never seen or known of."

Rats! He was right and she knew that he knew that she knew he was right. Luna had seen a Daedra but only a low Churl and he wasn't much to look at unlike this HOT lord stood before her. Damn! What was she thinking, her mind thinking crazy thoughts of hot blood lust and sex.

(WHAT NO!)

Her thoughts were cut short as a short laugh rose from the Daedra's lips.

"My apologies. I haven't introduced myself, now what kinda man am I. I am Sanguine the Daedric Prince of Debauchery. And yours my love?"

(What's this guy playing at?! What's with all the pet names? Is he trying to seduce me? After all the name says it!)

Luna's eyes rolled as she shifted nervously in her spot before meeting his gaze again.

"It's Luna."

She saw his eye brow raise slightly in question but that grin still stayed in place.

"Fitting for you, considering your armour and being an agent to the Daedric Prince Nocturnal. Rather peculiar name."

"My mother she….she fell into labour outdoors. It was a full moon that night so she chose to name me in reflection to that."

(I need to make a break for it. I don't know if he is plotting something by questioning me. And those eye it's like he is reading my every thought…..)

Luna moved slightly as if she was backing away but keeping it simple she was switching from one foot to another but moving back slightly each time. That armour he wore would more than likely weigh double the amount she did. Surely she could out run him. Then again if he were to kill her surely he would have done so by now. It then clicked in her thoughts.

(He saved my life. Shit…..I'm now in debt to the prince of Debauchery and dark indulgences.)

Slowly Luna reached her fingers towards her blade holder, readying to make a run for it but gave that up as a bad idea as Sanguine's gaze broke away from hers, flitting from her eyes down to her fingers where her blades are before returning to the locked stare. Signing Luna wrapped her arms around her middle, starting to feel insecure.

Sanguine shifted his position slightly moving has crossed arms to his hips, suddenly becoming serious as he spoke.

"I'm guessing you've done your research on the Daedra so you know how things work right?"

Luna broke her gaze again looking at Sanguine's chest before nodding in silence and whispering.

"I owe you."

Sanguine at this point had a large smile on his face, his gauntleted hands moving from his hips to rub vigorously in front of him as if he couldn't hold his excitement.

"That's right!"

Luna at this point peered back over Sanguine's shoulder towards the exit before looking at his handsome face her eyes tracing the red image on his face before seeing those fangs standing out on his front row teeth. Shifting more Luna tightened her arms more so around her waist, peering off to the side in distress.

(Great he wants to suck me dry of blood)

Mumbling under her breath she responded.

"What is it that you want?"

Bringing her attention back to those coal black eyes, she could see the options running through his eyes as if he were speaking them.

"Well then my darling that is something I will have to ponder on but don't worry I will be sure to let you know what it is."

With that said Luna watched in horror as Sanguine rose a gauntleted arm in her direction before she was whisked away. She awoke with a groan, her head throbbing. She sat up off the cold cobble floor, rubbing at her head as she cracked her eyes open.

"It's not safe for a women to be out at night, it's getting cold you should be indoors."

Luna peered up through her unkempt hair, grabbing a hold of her long pony tail she flipped it back over her shoulder before pulling herself up from the floor.

"Is everything alright though Miss?"

Luna nodded towards the Solitude guard before thanking him as he headed up towards the Jarls palace. Turn around she headed up the stairs of her home, unlocking it and shutting again, glad to be back she was greeted by Meeko the stray dog she took in. He barked lightly at her before bounding up to her wagging his tail.

She laughed lightly crouching down to meet him as he piled into her waiting arms, giving him a hug as she ruffled his fur around.

"Come on Bud, let go to bed."

The both headed up the stairs and into the bedroom, Meeko running and jumping straight onto the large plush bed. Luna chuckled at him before turning to take her armour off only to notice it. A staff hanging off one of the weapons rack, glowing slightly, beautiful deep red rose glowing almost pulsating in colour. She walked over to it, touching the rose on the top. For all it was a glass rose it felt as soft as petals. (I just thought I'd make the rose head glass dunno if it is an actual rose on the staff but meh)

Shaking her head Luna proceeded to clean and gauze up her wound and then changed into her nightwear before crawling into the warmth of the blankets before allowing a deep sleep to take her into what could possibly a rather hot dream…..


	2. Hot Night

Title: - Hot Night

Rating: - M

Summary: - Luna is in a deep sleep and while in this sleep she has a rather erotic dream that involves a particular Daedric Prince! But what will happen in this dream?

Luna pulled her cushion to her, plumping it up before placing it back on the bed and hitting it a few times to flatten it slightly before lying back with a sigh and a slight grin playing across her lips.

"Ahhh feels so good to be home and in bed. Right Meeko?"

She glanced over to her furry companion who lay across the bottom of the bed, wagging his tail in response to her. Luna's grinned widened as she sat up to give Meeko a pat on the head before resting back and proceeding to blow out the candle on her bedside dresser. Pulling the covers up, Luna rolled onto her side before slipping into a deep slumber.

(Luna wandered through a grassy walkway filled with light music, strings of lights and beautiful flowers that were dotted here and there. She turned around slightly peering back to where she had come from only to see nothing but a mud wall. Ignoring this she carried on through the walkway, clambering over bridges that arched elegantly over a small running stream.

Luna stopped beside it, inspecting the colour of it. It was not clear but a lovely light red shade like wine. She knelt down dipping a finger into the liquid before pulling her hand back and licking the tip of her finger. As the red liquid hit her tongue she hummed in contentment. It tasted like a luxurious sweet, something that she thought would become a craving to drink. Luna then cupped her hands together, sinking them in, watching the treat seep into her palms before she quickly lifted it to her lips, drinking deeply.

She managed to get the majority of the liquid down her throat as the rest ran down her neck and under her top. Silently Luna stood wiping her hands on her shorts as she peered over to another bridge that seemed to lead her closer to the music and watch sounded like laughter and banter. Crossing over in excitement she took a peek around the corner finding a large and long table full of people enjoying great company and having a great drink.

As Luna walked by everyone sat at the long table, she was acknowledged every now and then with a hi honey or a smile and nod. She looked in awe at them as they didn't seem fazed. She stopped taking in everything around her. The people, music, chatter, bright beautiful colours and the rare looking flowers.

(This next bit I wanted to add into what is Misty Grove)

A light glow of pinks, blues and purples radiated from another bend just a few feet away from where the table seemed to end. Curious Luna continued walking up to see what was emitting such colours. As she rounded the corner she gasped in amazement, her hands coming to her chest as her heart skipped a few bits. In front of her eyes was a wide open space with a large tree in the centre but it wasn't an ordinary tree. It seemed as though it was crystalized from root right to the top and even the branches and leaves were as well. The whole area had them dotted here and there. Although they were a lot smaller than the bigger one they were still just as nice.

Wanting to get closer to the trees and have a look Luna paced down a small set of stairs taking her to the edge of the pond like feature that sat around the whole perimeter of the area. When she peered at the water it looked so clear she could see herself in it as well as some fish swimming around. Gingerly Luna placed her foot onto the stepping stones that dotted there way over various small islands, testing it she pushed her foot down before pulling back. Everything seemed fine, no tricks or so it seemed. She gathered her long hair and pulled it over her shoulder letting it flow down passed her waist as she ran over the stones.

Luna made her way over various other stepping stones and small oriental style bridges before reaching the island that had the large tree on it. As she set foot on the ground she peered up through her messy bangs at all the branches that hung over top. She spun in small circles looking all around before going over to the trees trunk.

Stopping just a few paces in front of it, Luna rose her hand, placing it on the large trunk of the tree, amazed at the cold feeling of glass pushing back into her palm. Pulling back a purple tint caught her sights to her left. A branch hung low near the water, the light of the water bouncing of the crystal like leaves, giving a loving spray of colours over them but the purple shone the brightest.

Heading over she gently placed her fingertips over the leaves, running them over each one.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Pulling back sharply, Luna spun around to be greeted with the sight of a fully armoured Daedra. She watched them as they pulled their arms up to pull the helmet off revealing that unforgettable face. Those deep eyes, those lines that marked his dark skin and not to mention the erotic look of his armour. The red glowing slightly in contrast to the black. She eyed him from top to bottom and then back up, letting her eyes lock with his.

Sanguine placed his helmet upon the floor before refolding his arm over his chest, head cocked off to one side, grin in place as he spoke.

"Have I been gone that long you forgot what I looked like so you had to take another look? Miss me huh?"

Luna rolled her eyes at his statement, crossing her arms over her own chest as she raged a blush on her cheeks.

"No I just didn't recognise you with all the armour. I wasn't sure if it was someone else."

"This is my realm, only one of me I'm afraid, hate to disappoint love."

Luna merely shrugged before looking around for the exit. Being under this guy's stare was making her think things she shouldn't be thinking. For example she wanted to just run at him, tackle him to the floor and ravish him with kisses and have hot sex. Shaking her head, she cleared her throat before peering back to the lord.

"Well I hate to say I should leave. For all it is amazing, out of this world really. But I've been here for what seems like eternity."

Unfolding her arms Luna went to take her leave but stopped as Sanguine casually advanced her way. She felt panic rise in her stomach but her mind was blank as she watched him close the distance between them. As he reached her he circled around her body before stopping behind her. She felt as Sanguine's fingers racked up a few sections of hair that had fallen to her back. His hand grasped it lightly before running the back of his gauntleted hand down the length of her back to the tip of her hair before moving it back over her shoulder. Slowly his other arm came around her waist, pulling her back slightly against his well-built frame. Luna shuddered as his cold armour pushed against her back and his gauntleted hands rest upon her stomach and hip.

She felt Sanguine lean down slightly, his breath brushing passed the shell of her ear, causing her to arch her back slightly at the feeling.

"You're my guest and therefore should make you feel welcome."

He whispered this into her ear, causing her to arch a little more into him. Luna felt like she was on fire at this point. Almost not believing that a Daedric prince was this close, touching while being intimate like it was something they had done many times. Her breathing started to become heavy as Sanguine placed light feathery kisses to the side of her exposed neck and up to her ear. Nipping the tip as well as playing and pulling at the multi piercings she had running up them.

Luna at this point flung all thoughts of leaving early out the window as she brought her small hands to the large gauntlets pulling them free of Sanguine's hands and tossing them off to one side. She loved the look of them and all but she wanted to feel his skin on her even if it was just his hands for now. Those hands returned to her waist, pushing her round so she faced him rather than away before wrapping around her small waist.

Peering up through her bangs Luna's eyes locked with Sanguine's before they followed a path down his nose to his lips. Standing up on her tippies to reach she brought her hands up to Sanguine's hair, racking her fingers through the side's before pulling him down, sealing their lips. She groaned into the kiss as it deepened, tongues brushing and playing against one another. Their breathing becoming slightly ragged as their lungs begged for precious air.

Pulling away from one another Luna placed her forehead against the hard chest in front of her as Sanguine placed kisses on her head.

"What am I doing?"

She whispered to herself thinking he wouldn't hear her but he did.

"Exploring the unknown, is that wrong to you?"

He questioned her back awaiting her answer. Pulling her head back up she smiled slightly as she shook her head before pulling his head back down for another kiss. All the emotions she felt all the feeling she was feeling where making her legs feel weak beneath her as they shared another kiss. Tugging gently on the back of Sanguine's neck with her locked arms they slowly stumbled back a little. Luna's back hitting against the cold surface of the large tree they stood beneath.

Breaking the kiss Sanguine traced kisses from her lips down her throat. Raising her top slightly he carried on worshipping her body with kisses and licks on the tops of her bosoms down her stomach. Her skin felt slightly sticky yet it was sweet and hungered for more.

"Damn, you taste good."

"It's the wine from the river, I spilt it on me."

"Should've spilt more."

Quietly Luna peered down at Sanguine with half lidded eyes as she watched him peer back at her with a grin on his face as his hands clasped around her hips and pushed her clothing free of her legs, tossing them to the side.

She heard Sanguine groan at the site of her his hands roaming down the sides of her legs, clawing gently before running teasingly up the insides of them. With a contented sigh Luna spread her legs a little wider, head tilted back against the glass tree trunk. Her hands roamed over Sanguine's dark hair, occasionally brushing up against his horns by accident. It sent a jolt of electricity down to her sex as the sharp edges of his horns dug into her skin, scratching the top few layers of skin away, making her bleed.

She felt that warm wet tongue make contact with her skin, making her moan in want. Sanguine teased her, running his tongue slowly around her clit before dipping his tongue into her sex slightly tasting her. He moaned and shuffled himself into a better position on his knees before moving his tongue back up to her clit. The pace and the feeling was amazing as he teased her with slow strokes but each one pushed her further towards release.

He nipped and sucked on her, enjoying the little gasps and moans that would escape passed her lips every so often. At one point Luna placed a hand over her mouth as she moaned louder as she neared her climax. Sanguine pulled away from her slightly, looking up before pulling her hand away from her mouth and trapping both her arms against the cool surface of the tree with his hands.

"Let them hear you."

She panted lightly as he resumed his assault on her again but this time at a faster pace. The pressure began to build up in the pit of her stomach as his tongue focused on bringing her to bliss. Tossing her head from side to side she tried to hold in her pants but when she quieted down this made Sanguine slow his actions on her. He could see her writhing around in pleasure, her arms pulling every now and then at his grip around her wrists holding her in place. Her heated moaning making him ache in want. She neared her climax, her body going tight before she hit her limit. Arching her back, head thrown back Luna groaned heatedly at the pulsed feeling of her climax tearing through her.

As she rode out her orgasm, Sanguine stood, releasing her hands and placing his own on her sides, leaning in he kissed her forehead before moving to her ear, nibbling on it slight as he whispered.

"Sweet dreams."

Luna cracked open her eyes only to be greeted with darkness.)

Jolting awake Luna shot upright in her bed, panting wildly. Pushing back her hair from her face she looked about the room, making sure nothing was out of place. Sighing in relief she rubbed her fingers to her temple before pulling the covers up checking to see if her shorts were still intact. Confirming that they still remained in place she laughed quietly to herself before falling back onto her pillow.

"What is wrong with you Luna?!"

She shouted at herself as she recalled the erotic dream she had.


	3. Suprise!

Title:- Surprise!

Rating:- M

Summary:- Luna has had enough of waiting for the Prince of Debauchery to make up his mind in order for her to write off her debt to him so she sets out to find him herself but will she succeed? And who is it that calls round for a surprise visit?

* * *

><p>Free from any quests Luna sat quietly upon her back porch in her Solitude home. Meeko sleeping silently beside her on another chair. Petting his ear she sighed, as she slumped forward slightly, placing her chin in her hand, elbow propped up on the table. She had been pondering about her rather erotic dreams with regards to Sanguine. Every other night she would wake up with a sheen of sweat covering her body and the urge to "sort herself out" however refrained from doing so thinking that the Prince himself maybe secretly watching.<p>

Whenever she received any mail from the local couriers that roamed through Skyrim she was anxious to know whom it was from and the contents however none of them where from the dark prince. Maybe this was a good thing but on the other hand it could be bad to. Days had come and gone and still nothing. She would have to track him down in Morvunskar.

Luna was pulled out of her dream like state as Meeko lightly growled. Looking over at him she asked him what was up, only to receive a sloppy lick to her cheek. He gingerly clambered over her and headed over to the door, scratching at it with a whimper before looking back at her.

"What's up?"

Just as the words rolled off her tongue a loud thunder clap rang above, the clouds suddenly darkening and a light shower of rain came down. Great just what she needed when she was planning to head out later.

"Alright buddy, come on."

Another sigh seeped from Luna's mouth as she pushed up from her chair and pushed the door open before following her companion in.

"Anything you need my Thane?"

Turning Luna acknowledged Lydia with a small shake of her head.

"No thanks Lydia, I'm fine however I will be leaving later tonight there are ingredients I need to replenish in my alchemy lab. Would you mind taking care of Meeko while I'm gone? He should just sleep but he's rather uncanny with storms."

Knowing she was lying through her back teeth Luna couldn't disclose to Lydia that her true intentions were to seek out a Deadric Lord. She trusted Lydia but not enough to have her going to the Jarl or guards and telling them of her affairs with a Deadra she would be questioned and maybe even killed for being a Worshipper.

"Of course my Thane. Is there anything else?"

Shaking her head Luna smiled before mouthing a thank you before making her way up stairs to pack up some items for the trip. She wasn't planning on being out to long maybe just a few hours. It shouldn't be too hard to find Sanguine if he were still loitering around Morvunskar.

As Luna packed up the last of her items she donned her nightingale armour before sitting upon the ledge of the window, peering outside as the weather hailed down upon the streets. Some guards taking shelter here and there while others brought out cloaks to cover them from the down pour.

Slowly the weather eased off enough to allow Luna to venture out and not end up drowning in it. Saying Her goodbyes to Meeko and Lydia she left for Morvunskar on horseback. If she'd of gone cross country on her feet she would have been covered in mud or gotten herself stuck in it. Upon arrival Luna left her horse at the bottom of the hill and made her way up via foot. Creeping down she surveyed the area. Not a soul in sight. At first she thought this strange but it got her hopes up thinking the dark prince had rid his land of the mages.

Keeping a low profile, she kept herself to the shadows as she ventured up the stairs and towards the door. With a loud creek she opened the door before closing it behind her. Again nothing much had changed other than the sheer amount of empty bottles on the floor. Shaking her head she came into the main area were the forge was located in the corner. Peering down to a set of stairs she headed for the door pushing it open and making her way through the hall ways.

As she worked her way through she thought it rather quiet, almost too quiet as if someone knew she was coming. Did he set this up? Was he planning to kill her? Beat her? Sell her even?!

"Pfff yea right"

She shook her head as she answered her own question, a quiet chuckle rising from her throat. As she came into the main area where a group of mage once stood and traps lined most of the floor and walls she stood on top of a broken pillar just opposite the stairs she came to. Looking around the area in front of the stairs and throne like chair and that BIG chest she couldn't see or hear a thing.

Clambering down from the pillar, Luna crept her way down the stairs into the main area. Pulling her Bow from her back, she prepared it as she closed in near the large set of stairs. Pulling her bow taught she peered around the corner where the abundance of chairs and tables were, expecting to either see Sanguine sat there with a bottle of wine in hand or to see groups of mage etc scattered about the floor, heads on tables and even others vomiting into corners of rooms. Hey at least that would explain all the wine bottles she thought!

She must've spent at least a few hours searching the area over and over only to come out with nothing. No mages, no bandits, no god damn Deadra! Huffing she decided to retire back home and try back another day. Sure it had only been a few days since her encounter with Sanguine but she didn't like the thought of being in debt to people and least of all a Deadric Lord.

As Luna came back out the main building entrance she quickly scouted the outside area from him but again only greeted with nothingness. In a huff Luna walked down towards her horse, patting him on his head as he acknowledged her with a knock of his head.

"Come on Knight, let's go home."

Pulling gently on the horse reigns Knight turned himself around and slowly paced himself back towards Solitude. As they made their way back home Luna entertained herself with Knights hair. She gently gathered sections into her hands, running her fingers through it before braiding sections. She loved his shiny white coat, glossy and well maintained mane and how well trained he was. Hence his name. Since Luna always rented out Knight the owner had allowed her to name him and because of his pure white coat and white and black mane it only suited to name him Knight.

Lost in thought Knight came to an abrupt holt, causing Luna to fall forward slightly. Patting his head she whispered to him asking what was wrong.

"We don't intent to cause trouble."

Peering up from under her Nightingale Hood Luna took note of three Bandits looking absolutely soaked to the bone with the rain. In a low threatening voice to replied.

"If it's my horse, my items or my life you want I suggest you all walk along."

"No we don't want anything, we just wandered if there were any abandoned building around that we could take shelter in until the storm passes."

Without thinking she pointed behind her towards Morvunskar.

"There's a fort just a little ways back that is currently inhabitant. However I myself do tend to wander in there so i would like to request that you do not become hostile."

Looking amongst themselves they came to an agreement and all went their separate ways. Upon arriving back home Luna placed Knight back into his stable giving him a pat before giving him a treat for being good as always. Heading through the main doors, Luna slowly paced down to her house in defeat. Before she reached her house she was approached by the courier.

"Excuse me, got something to deliver, your hands only."

As the courier rooted through his bag, Luna's heart begin to pound against her chest, was it going to be him? As she took possession of the letter she waited from the courier to leave before opening it hands shaking. Once again disappointment ran through her as it was just a request for her services. The jarl had requested that a watchtower was to be cleared of some people that had settled in.

Luna carried on day in day out doing tasks set out by others, she had become bored with looking for Sanguine it had now only been a week however she did keep returning to Morvunskar and hunted around the place, each time she went the place seemed to fill with more bandits and more mages. Until one day she went in and again not a soul insight.

"What the hell?"

Looking around there were tables upturned, chairs broken in half and scattered around the place, empty wine bottles broken, shards of glass here and there and upon closer inspection dry spots of blood. Eeekk what had gone down in here?

Still she continued to come by every day to look around someone must've been by and cleared out the groups of mages and bandits from the area. One minute there would be a few members in this place and then the next there would be no one again. Someone or something was coming and going, clearing the place of the "Rubbish".

Once again she left the area and decided to return within the next couple of days. In the mean time she returned home and attended some events that were going on in Solitude. This would surely take her mind off of things from a while even if it was just for them few seconds. All that ran through her mind was the want and need to see Sanguine again. As for the reason she didn't know. Was he using his charm to pull her in? She didn't know, did she care? No. All she knew was that she wanted to see that face, the fanged smile, that well-built body.

After the events of the town had passed Luna had told Lydia to take the rest of the week off, spend some time with family etc. rather than feel like she had to run around after her. With a thanks Lydia set off to White run promising to return on the Sunday. Patting Meeko on the back leg she headed towards the house indicating for him to follow. As Luna neared her house she couldn't hear his claws scratching against the floors surface. Turning around she watched him as he growled lightly towards the dark corner of the house just across from hers.

"Meeko, come on son. There's nothing there."

Meeko replied with a deeper growl, teeth baring as he crouched down as if preparing to lunge. Sighing Luna headed towards her mutt, petting his head and ears as she knelt down beside him. Placing her hands on the sides of his face, she pulled his attention towards her.

"Hey what's the matter? Huh there's nothing there silly. Come on."

With a final pat Meeko reluctantly followed behind Luna, glancing back every now and then before walking up the stairs and behind closed doors. Upon entering a beautiful heat graced them both, creating a lovely warm home.

"How about we snuggle down on the couch in front of the fire and do some reading huh Meeko?"

Meeko barked at her, wagging his tail as he ran around the corner to pull out his favourite teddy before bounding over to the couch and jumping on it, looking over the top at her. With a laugh Luna stripped herself of her Armour, right down to her underwear before taking herself upstairs to change into her nightwear. Luna changed into a semi long t-shirt, figuring it was too warm to wear anything else it was enough to cover her to the middle of her thighs and was warm enough to potter about the house in.

Placing her armour away into her wardrobes Luna could hear noise from downstairs but ignored it thinking Meeko must be having his mad half hour were he ran about the house with his toys in his mouth as if playing catch with himself. Once she placed the last of her items away Luna began to descend down the stairs only to be graced with the sound of Meeko growling viciously. As she came down the last set of stairs she saw Meeko crouched down slightly just in front of the stairs, teeth bared again, growls growing deeper.

"Hey what's up?"

As she came over to him, she petted his head to try and calm him but this only made him worse. Looking up to where he peered the sight before her shocked her down to the core, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. A tall hooded figure stood before them. Slowly the figure pulled a black/red gauntleted arm from under their robes to pull their hood down. Dark hair, horns, black face, beautiful red markings, dark eyes, the hot armour and a Deadra to boot stood there eyeing the dog with distain.

The Valkynaz tore his eyes away from the mutt and to Luna, his eyes wandering from her legs up to her hip then followed the length of her long hair to her pale face that with all her might was trying to keep calm. A crazed grin spread over the Deadra's lips.

"You need to put that mutt in his place mortal."

"Ohh I'm sorry he doesn't like other males."

Testing the water the Valkynaz took a step towards them watching as Meeko tried to lunge forward but Luna just managed to wrap her arms around him, pulling him against her.

"You dare touch him and I'll shove that great sword so far up your arse it'll come out your mouth!"

The Deadra laughed deeply in that guttural voice, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the pair.

"What the fuck you want anyway?" Wipe that grin off your face before I do it for you! You're pissing me off."

"The more I wind you up the more reason I have to wrap my hands around that pretty neck of yours mortal. Sanguine said you were a hot blooded one."

Muttering Sanguine's name and mentioning something about him being a total tool, amused the Valkynaz as he watched her pull Meeko towards the stairs to lock him away in the upstairs bedroom. His eyes leaving her wine coloured ones to fall onto that long hair that hung at her side and then to her behind that was just covered by the t-shirt she wore. As Luna pulled Meeko up the stairs she peered back at the Deadra watching his eyes leave her behind to look at her a sickening grin forming over his features.

"Hey eyes up if you know what's good for you. I'll pluck them out before you even know."

To piss her off further the Valkynaz tilted his head to the side as if to get a better look at her. He grunting as she pulled on the hem of the t shirt to pull it down further as she went up the stairs out of view. As Luna put Meeko in her room, petting him and telling him she will be fine she made sure to grab a dagger before heading back down the stairs.

As she came back down the Deadra hadn't moved but still had that sadistic grin on his face, watching her every move. A blade poised in front of her as she walked over to him. He towered over her much like his master as she glared up at him before she connected her fist with the side of his cheek. Then she swiftly tripped him. With a thud and a growl he hit the floor with Luna straddling him, her knees digging into the arms, keeping them immobile. One hand held the blade pointing towards his neck while the other wrapped around one of his horns, pushing the back of his head into the cold stone floor.

"Don't you dare come into my home, insult my god damn dog and then proceed to perv on me you vile demon."

The Deadra glared just as equally at her, their faces very close to one another's, noses almost touching. Luna could feel him try to move his arms but it only resulted in her bearing more of her weight down onto him.

"Why are you here?"

"I was sent by my Lord Sanguine. A message to tell you he will be disclosing what it is he wants in order for you to pay off your debt to him."

"And what is it he wants?!"

"He wishes to tell you in person."

Cursing to herself Luna pulled her hand away from the Valkynaz horn, placing it on his armoured chest and sitting up on him. She could have sworn the heat seemed to have rose in the place. The heat she could feel radiating from the Deadra was somewhat arousing however it wasn't him she thought of. Slowly Luna pulled herself up from the Deadra telling him to get up and leave. As she stood and went to turn and walk away a sharp pull on her hair had her falling back.

A sharp gasp escaped her lips as her back collided with the floor. Her dagger falling and skidding across the floor out of reach. As she opened her eyes they locked with the Deadra dark black ones. His heavy body pushing into her, one hand wrapped around her throat while the other tangled her hair around his gauntleted hand before placing it to the floor, pulling at her roots making her cringe.

"I should rape your body and make you bleed until you no longer breathe but I will not displease my lord by doing so. You anger me women to the point of breaking me and commit a sinful act."

Luna kept quiet, listening to his every word, feeling as his grip around her neck would squeeze and release, feel his body push up against her as if showing her through action what she had done to him. She'd aroused him and ohh how she relished this, knowing he knew that if she acted on taunting him that he couldn't touch her because of Sanguine and her debt to him.

Luna suddenly became bold, lust flooded her vision, eye lids dropping. Her arms reaching up as she grabbed the Deadra's horns, tugging at them, pulling their faces closer before she ground herself up against his arousal.

"Then why don't you keep up with your threats and fuck me? I bet Sanguine could literally fuck me to Oblivion if I ask him to."

A low growl seeped from the Deadra's lips as she ground against him, whispering into his ear about Sanguine pounding into, fucking her to oblivion, making her bleed and scream his name for all to hear. With a shove the Valkynaz pulled himself away from her body, releasing her neck, untangling her long hair from his Gauntlet. Sitting back on his legs he looked at her form. The light from the fire casting a glow around her frame. Her legs propped up and open from where his body just was. Her chest rising and falling in pants, her eyes glazed, hands beside her head and her beautiful hair falling around and on her body.

Knowing he would be punished for what he had just said and done the Valkynaz stood, pulling his hood over his head before heading towards the door. Murmuring that his Lord will contact her soon through him with another visit before he existed. By the fires below he knew he was going to be severely punished by his Lord for his action. He knew how highly his Lord thought of that girl.

As the Deadra left Luna relaxed, bringing her hands to her face, rubbing at the bridge of her nose.

"Oh my god I cannot believe I did that. What were you thinking Luna he could've killed you."

But he didn't she thought to herself, but why? Shaking the thoughts away she pushed herself up from the cold ground before heading up the stairs. She could her Meeko whimpering behind the door, scratching at it wanting to be out. As she opened the door he pushed against her, rubbing his nose on her arm as she knelt down hugging him.

"Come on lad lets go chill out. It's been a crazy night I think we deserve it."

With a bark, Meeko bounded down the stairs and jumped back on the couch Luna following behind. The pair sunk into the couch with a blanket and a book in front of the fire and let the days memories fade into the night.

* * *

><p>Wooo bit steamy there, I wasn't going to add that but it kind of happened! Hope you all enjoyed the read ^_^<p> 


	4. A Summon To Pleasure

Title: - The Summon to Pleasure

Rating: - M

Summary: - Luna is paid a visit from Sanguine Himself and the Daedra (Karn) that first appeared in her house. She is personally asked to visit Morvunskar once again to go on her…erotic adventure. You might find I constantly switch from one person's view to another sorry but it's just the way I'm writing this out as I think it up in my head.

The night air blew gently against Luna's tired and worn body as she wearily made her way through the bare street of Solitude. Save for a few guards that patrolled the area and greeted her as they passed her by. Tired she dragged her feet up the steps leading to her door. Shutting it and locking it she slumped against it with a sigh.

Barely a few seconds after she heard a thud from upstairs followed by steps hurtling down the stairs and then a big ball of fur lunge at her. She laughed at Meeko's childish manners. He nudged her with his head, rubbing his nose on her leg, his tail wagging wildly from side to side.

"Hey Boy, you miss me huh?"

Meeko pulled away from Luna sitting down, barking in response, head tilted to the side slightly. Luna shuck her head, smirking at her companion. She rubbed gently at her ears as she walked passed making her way over to the fireplace where the cooking pot sat, Meeko following suit behind her.

Luna placed a few vegetables into the water in the pot before placing it over the heat of the fire, allowing it to boil. She stirred it a few times before adding herbs and flavourings.

"What do you want Meeko, Rabbit or venison?"

Meeko paced over to Luna's side, pawing at the leg table were the venison was kept.

"Expensive tastes huh?"

Meeko barked at her as he make his way over to the couch that faces the fire place, jumping up and lying himself across the back of the couch on top the large plush cushions. As the veg cooked Luna pulled some of the contents out and placed it into a bowl, setting it off to one side before putting the venison in to cook. She didn't much like meats and it did make meal times fussy to cook but she didn't mind knowing Meeko doesn't waste his food.

As Luna allowed Meeko's venison to stew with the vegetables she placed herself down on the couch and read for a few as she waited. Once it was ready she emptied the contents into Meeko's bowl placing it just off to the side of the fire. Once they had finished their meals Luna cleared away the mess and cleaned the pot and bowls that had been used.

Petting Meeko on the head she told him she wouldn't be long and they would snuggle up on the couch for some wind down time before bed. Jumping down from the couch Meeko followed her. Pacing up stairs Luna pulled her cape free of her black/obsidian Nightingale armour, hanging it in the wardrobe. A small thud sounded from down stairs, Meeko lightly whining at the ruckus.

"Shhh it's alright silly, probably just a book falling to the floor, come on lets go investigate."

Strangely as they both made their way back down the stairs Meeko kept himself in front at all times, growling lightly and peering back at Luna ensuring she was still following behind him. As they came down the last set of stairs Meeko paused, back ridged as he tore a snarl from his throat, teeth bared viciously. As Luna acknowledged what Meeko was so upset about she frowned not surprised at all. Greeting her vision was none other than Sanguine and the Daedra that had first made an appearance in her home.

"Damn it only time I come and you don't have them sexy legs on show! But I'm game for that armour, leaves nothing to the imagination!"

Sanguine grinned possessively as his eyes roamed up and down the length of her armour clad body before turning his attention to his fellow Daedra.

"Is that the dog you were talking about Karn?"

"Yes my Lord that's the mutt."

Luna tore her wine coloured eyes from one Daedra to the other and back not believing that they had once again rudely broke into her house! Slowly she watched as Sanguine paced forward towards Meeko, hand pulled outward towards him as if giving him a treat.

"I wouldn't do that."

Not a second after Luna warned Sanguine did Meeko lunge towards the prince with a snap of his jaw, warning the unwelcome guest to stay away. Jumping back slightly sanguine laughed as he retreated back to his original post. Arms crossed, Luna called Meeko back to her side. He reluctantly came back but sat directly in front of her eyes trained on the two Dremora's.

"Not a friendly fella is he?"

Luna studied Sanguine as his voided eyes tore away from Meeko and paced agonisingly up the length of her black clad body, letting his eyes linger in places before they came to rest on her own eyes.

"Like I told your follower he does not like other males other than his previous owner."

Nodding her head towards Karn as she replied.

"Now I will kindly ask you to get out of my house."

Sanguine clicked his tongue, shaking his head from one side to another. A grin forming over his lips as he glanced over to Karn who sternly watched Meeko.

"Well at least I get better reception than what you did. However my darling I am here to request your presence at Morvunskar."

Luna tilted her head to the side slightly, eyebrow raised sceptically.

"What for? That place is teeming with mages and bandits."

"So I had seen as I had to clear them out of there repeatedly thanks to some traveller that kept telling them it was abandoned!"

A grin spread on Luna's lips at the look of distain that was written on Sanguine's face at the thought of HIS home being used by others. To add insult to injury that particular traveller was none other than her as well! She pictured herself laughing wildly at the prince while pointing at him and jumping up and down.

"However karma has a funny way of rearing its ugly head and dishing out revenge to those who started it."

Sanguine's voice dipped as he said this, arms crossing over his chest, eyes locking onto hers as though he was sending her a telepathic message to say he knew it was her and that he would certainly get back at her for it. Her smirk fell from her lips as she glared at him.

"If that's all then turn your sorry arses around and get out."

"I have to give you credit lass your very brave to say such things. But hey at least you're in a better mood than you were when Karn had arrived."

Luna's eyes darted over to Karn's own that were trained on her own, remembering their rather close and intimate encounter on the floor just in front of them. Sighing Luna rolled her eyes as she idly petted Meeko's earlobe to distract her gaze away from them hauntingly seductive one's that wouldn't let up on her own of her body.

"Very well."

Tearing her gaze back up she locked her eyes onto Sanguine's before speaking.

"Get the fuck out of my house and don't come back."

"You're a feisty one. I like you. Different from the rest and just a little hostile"

"You break into my house AGAIN, insult my dog AGAIN and you expect me to be calm when your threatening my territory?!"

Unfolding his arms Sanguine pulled them up as if he'd been told to freeze by the police. Looking at her sympathetically understanding why she was so pissy.

"Hey your right, we are over stepping the line but this is the only way of communication."

"Why couldn't you just send him?"

"Well since I asked Karn what you were wearing I got myself all jealous and wanted to see for myself but I guess I hit it on a bad day."

"Tsk you're as much a pervert as him jeez."

"What can I say I'm a sucker for beautiful women and since there a so little few left I have to take the opportunity while it's there. Not that I'm saying I'm not enjoying the view because I am."

Sighing again Luna pulled her head up towards the ceiling in despair.

"If that's all can you just leave I'll be there whenever."

Pulling her head back in place she watched as Sanguine calmly made his way over to her, eyes carefully watching as Meeko started to growl. Luna whispered gently to him saying everything was fine and not to attack. He acknowledged her but stayed in place. Once Sanguine stood a few paces in front towering over them both he brought up a clawed arm, fingers brushing her bangs away from her eyes before taking her chin into his palm, raising her head slightly upward.

"That's a good girl."

He stated before he pressed his lips to her own, her eyes remained open in shock, her body going ridged as she felt an electrical current pass between them. Pulling away Sanguine smirked before turning and heading for the door.

"If you could be there for tomorrow night that would be great."

He stopped at the door peering over his shoulder at her, watching as her head nodded in reply before he bid her good night and they retired. Relaxing Luna rubbed Meeko's as she crouched down beside him as he whined at her.

"I'm sorry lad. Thanks for looking out for me."

Luna proceeded to change and they both settled onto the couch for some well-deserved chill time. Tomorrow was going to bring about some random surprise. Luckily it had fallen on the Sunday so Lydia should be returning from White run and hopefully not notice just how nervous she was starting to feel.

(Next Morning)

Luna was up and about early that morning clearing away washing, sorting through her alchemy ingredients, doing general house hold chores before Lydia turned up. She wanted the place tidy before she came back. Poor lass must be sick to death of clearing up after her. At that the door was opened letting in a pool of shimmering sun light before being closed. Meeko bark a few, his tail wagging as Lydia greeted him with a pat on the head.

"Good morning My Thane."

"It's Luna Lydia no need for formality and all I've known you too long. Anyway how was your family and the trip?"

"It was lovely to see the family again and I guess a nice surprise for them as they were not expecting me. Roads were quiet however rumours are spreading about Daedra's being sighted wandering around."

At this Luna tensed slightly but covered up the act with a scratch to her arm before she crossed them and leaned back on a table.

"Really I've been in and out the house and wandering the planes but haven't sighted any myself. Where have they been seen?"

(You are such a lair Luna!)

"Well the guards are saying that they have been sighted more out towards the hills in the snowier districts. As long as they keep away from the cities then we should be fine. Could you imagine the chaos it would cause if one were to come waltzing in the gates!"

Luna nodded her head with a slight smile on her face knowing fine well about the truth of them being here in this city in her home! These days though anyone could don a cloak with a hood and not look suspicious.

"Hey listen I hate to drop this on you but I have a big quest to do tonight. I hate having to leave when you've just gotten back."

"That's fine I would say I'd clean but looks like you beat me to it. I guess I could take Meeko out onto the planes, give him a good run around."

"That sounds great and thanks Lydia I appreciate all the help you give around this place."

"That's ok besides it's my role to do so. But it's nice to be acknowledged for it so…thank you."

Once words were exchanged Luna made her way out of the city and down to the horse stables. Upon her arrival Horm spotted her and made is way over to meet her.

"Hey long time no see, been busy huh? Knight has really missed you."

"Yea you could say that. Speaking of Knight I was wandering if I could borrow him for tonight. I'll pay for his rent now."

"Yea sure you can. I'll leave the stable key hooked behind the house porch light. I'll put his saddle on before be head off to bed around 10?"

"Yea that sounds great."

"Before you leave you best go and say hi to him. You know how he gets."

Nodding Luna placed a pouch of gold coins in Horm's hand before following him over to Knight's stable.

"Hey Knight look who's come to see you."

Luna gently patted Knight on his hide as he turned himself around to see. Nudging her with his head a few times she laughed as she gently ran her fingers through his mane noticing his braids where still intact.

"You kept his braids in?"

Horm looked up from his task, peering at Luna then at Knight's braids.

"Yea why ever not he practically belongs to you. He won't let anybody else ride him besides myself and my Pa and Ma."

"Wow really."

"Yep, but hey listen any other time you need Knight just let us know you need him out the stables just so we know and no more payments. My Pa has been putting the money you give us to one side and said that he wasn't as happy with anyone else besides yourself so as of now with this last payment he belongs to you."

As Horm spoke he pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper with a ribbon tied around it and handed it over to Luna. She took it and opened it up. Inside were the deeds for Knight. She gasped before handing it back over to Horm.

"I can't accept it. I'm grateful but I have now where to keep him nor anywhere to store food."

"Heheh you mustn't have heard me you can keep him here in the stables that's no problem."

"Are you sure? Well if that's the case then at least let me pay you for food with a little extra on top for housing him here."

With a nod Horm handed the deeds back over. Carefully folding them Luna tucked them away into her plain black top before saying good bye and making her way back up to the house. As the day rolled by and the mistress of the night cast her shadows over the sky Luna donned her Nightingale armour before going down to the stables. When she arrived she peered over the stable door at Knight clocking her tongue to get his attention. Grabbing the key she opened his stable door and let him come out.

He stopped a few paces ahead of her allowing her to close the door.

"Hello my handsome stead."

Patting his shoulder before jumping up onto his back. She strolled quietly out of the city so as not to gain any attention and made her way out to the planes to which she signalled for Knight to trot on. It wasn't long before they came up to the walkway leading up the Morvunskar. Luna lightly pulled on the reins and hopped down and headed inside. When she came into the main area there was no one in sight. She looked around towards the tables and chairs only to find them totally voided.

Looking up towards the set of stairs she made her way up them an

As she neared the top a portal appeared.

"What the"

She looked at it sceptically as if expecting something to happen but nothing did. She advanced towards it slowly, raising a hand to press her tips into the black and purple haze before everything went black. With a groan she cracked her eyes open as she sat up slightly, hand raising to pull her hood from her head, bangs falling into her face. Pulling herself up from the cold floor she looked around the area not noticing her surroundings.

There were numerous doors down the candle lit hallway. Almost seemed eerie but in the same token felt romantic. Patting herself down Luna made her way down the hallway peering over her shoulder every now and then.

"My lord has asked me to escort you to his quarters."

Luna gasped in surprise as Karn the Daedra from before practically appeared out of thin air. Arms crossed over his chest, eyes locked on her.

"Lead on then."

With a grunt Karn turn and carried on down the hallway, peering over his shoulder every now and then to ensure she was still following. As they came to the end of the hallway Luna stopped by the window that peered out onto a beautiful garden. She stared in awe at the two very large and tall Daedric statues that were out there. Both stood tall donning Daedric armour, in each hand they had Daedric swords and the ones on the inside where pointing at one another but crossed over creating an X.

As Luna looked in awe at the figures outside Karn looked at her curiously. Looking at how the moon bounced of her pale skin, she almost glowed. How the shadows cast against her black armour, making it look sleek and shiny and that hair how he wanted to run his fingers through it or better yet give it a slight tug.

He shook his head trying to rid his mind of such sinful thoughts. If Sanguine where able to read his thoughts he would surely be beheaded for even thinking such thing never mind just looking at her. With a sigh he tore his coal eyes away from her as he turned towards the large carved doors placing his hand on it peering over his shoulder at her.

"Alright, alright I'm coming."

Pushing herself away from the window Luna walked over to the Daedra as he pushed the door open for her and held it as she walked in. The view in front of her was breath taking. To her left, running along the length of the wall was a large curved window with a large cushioned area running under the window for viewing. In front of her was a large stone wall with stairs cases either side that led up to a very large plush looking bed. Carved out of the wall sat a homey fireplace that burned brightly, lighting the whole area and to her right was a wall lined with endless bookshelves and a large couch that housed the Daedric prince, with a low set table just in front of it.

"There's my girl. Beginning to think you weren't gonna show. Thanks Karn you're dismissed."

With a click of the door Luna locked her eyes onto Sanguine who sat arms crossed over his chest as usual and ankle propped up on his left knee. She paced over to him stopping in front the small table.

"I'm in debt to you of course I was going to show. What is it that you ask of me?"

Sanguine hummed looking away from her for a second before locking gazes, head tilting off to the side and that grin falling into place. He kept silent for a few seconds before he spoke.

"Sinful sex. Dark indulgent, hot, orgasmic, kinky sex."

Luna's eyes widened at his request. She opened her mouth but no words came out, peering off to one side in disbelief hand raising to press against her forehead. She looked back at the grinning demon a glint in his eyes.

"But haven't you got plenty of Women in oblivion for that kind of stuff?!"

"That we have however, it doesn't scratch the surface of how it is with a human women. Its altogether a completely different feeling."

Luna felt gobsmacked, lost for words her mind began to fill with question upon question. Would it hurt? Would he torture her? Sure she had been with others but a Dremora! She never thought she would be in this predicament.

"Hey I don't look that repulsive do I?"

Sanguine smiled as he joked around, seeing she was looking tense. He sat forward placing his elbows on his knees, interlocking his gauntlet fingers peering up at her.

"N-No it's not that but why me?"

"You want to know the truth because I know you have a curiosity for our kind. All the research you've done the artefacts you've found even the sneaking around Mehrune's Shrine. You're not telling me you're not curious what it would feel like being taken by a Daedra."

Luna felt the heat rise to her face, tearing her eyes away from those voided black ones, she rest them on the table in front of her. Her arms automatically wrapped themselves around her middle as she went deep into thought. Yea sure she had thought about it, heck all those heated dreams she had that involved this handsome prince sat before her. She could only imagine how it would feel. The real thing always turned out better than thinking of it.

As she pondered this Sanguine pulled himself up from the couch, coming around the table and placing himself behind her, hands encircling her waist running down the length of her folded arms and resting on top of her hands. Sanguine placed a gentle kiss to the top of Luna's ear, tracing them over the shell and down her neck. Instantly Luna relaxed at the feel of his lips brushing her skin. Lightly Sanguine bit her before planting kisses there and moving on. One of his arms pulled away from hers, clasping her chin, pulling her head back to rest on the crook of his shoulder and chest.

He advanced his kisses to her pulse line following from her jaw down to her collar bone before coming back up. He stopped for a few seconds his breath hitting her skin. Sanguine lightly grazed her pulse line with a fang drawing a small amount of blood up to the surface. Apologetically he sucked the wound while lapping his tongue over it, tasting her.

He hummed in approval as he placed one last kiss on her neck before pulling back and heading over to the large plush window.

"Now was that all that bad?"

Luna slowly composed herself, eyes opening in a half lidded state, her mind hazy. She tilted her head back down as she turned to face him. He sat down grinning at her as she made her way over to the window. Standing beside Sanguine she peers out of the window across the scenery of mountain tops and endless trees.

"No I guess I just never pictured it being like this."

She looked down towards Sanguine as he peered up at her.

"There's a first for everything."

Luna smiled slightly pulling her gaze away from the demon to look back outside. A warm hand gently clasped her gloved one pulling her round to stand in front of his spread legs. Slowly he pulled her gauntlets free from her arms, placing them on the floor alongside his own. Grabbing the back of her hand he pulled it up to his lips placing kisses on each digit while his other hand clasped around her the back of her knee. Peering down at the glossy black hair Luna felt tempted to touch it and when she did it felt softer than it looked. He finger scrapped across the side of his head forcing a little groan from the prince. She idly ran her finger through it before she traced the shell of his ear with a fingertip.

Sanguine pulled his head up to peer up at her watching her face as she watched the path her finger traced around his ear before glancing at him. Her fingers once again tracing the red markings on his features, eyes following suit knowing he watched her as she studied him. His lips parted slightly as she ran her fingers over his lips before pushing her thumb up against his fangs, piercing the skin with a little sigh watching as a small trail of blood seeped from the small slash and landed onto those dark lips staining them red.

As Luna finished with her tracing of his face she clasped her hands to the side of his head bringing her head towards his and pulling his up to meet her. Theirs eyes locked as she slowly lapped lightly at the blood on his lips before planting a kiss there and pulling away. Sanguine grinned before pulling her back down for another kiss. His hands running down her body pulling at her waist, guiding her forward to straddle his legs. Luna fit perfectly on him as he hugged her body close to his own. How he longed to feel her skin against his own.

Pulling back he signalled for Luna to stand and he followed suit. Towering over her he proceeded to take off the top part of his armour placing it to the floor with a heavy thud. Underneath he donned a plain black t-shirt that clung to him like a second skin thanks to his well-built frame. His attention turned back to Luna who had removed her boots and followed to untighten her armour around her waist and upper body. Sanguine told Luna to pull her arms up as he helped to pull the full top part of her armour away leaving her in her bra and the bottom half of her armour.

He studied her as she grasped her long hair in her hand before flipping the length of it back over her shoulder. She peered from his boots up his legs passed the well developed and looked after abs up the well-built chest to finally rest upon his face. She watched him as he shook his head slightly with a small smile. Taking her arm he pulled her close, wrapping one arm around her tiny waist while the other clawed lightly up the length of her spine, sending a shiver up her back as she arched into him. His fingers circled around the binding around her long hair before tucking it gently out. Her hair cascaded elegantly around her frame, brushing against his forearm.

It looked like the midnight sky, dark but beautiful with flecks of red here and there with the fire bouncing off it. Pressing their lips together he teased her with his tongue, tracing it around her own, nipping at the bottom of her lip as he guided her back onto the plush cushions on the window ledge. Luna laid back against the softness of the cushions, sighing contently as she let the creature above her explore her. Kneeing between her parted legs, Sanguine trailed his palms down her curvy sides, resting them upon the top of her hips. His head coming down to her head, placing kisses on her head, nose, lips, jaw line and then her neck.

He nicked her neck, lapping up the sweet liquid that pooled onto his tongue before he sucked feverishly at the wound, leaving behind a mark of his possession. Luna hooked her arms around Sanguine's taut muscles, clasping them around his deltoid, tucking his body closer to her. He could feel her heart thudding wildly against her chest, her breathing becoming laboured.

Pulling away from Luna's Neck, Sanguine moved down her body to her breasts, one hand grasping while the other tugged her bra strap down. Luna's back arch as heat descended around her hardened nipple. His tongue brushing over the sensitive area repeatedly, making her groan her hands tracing down the underneath of his arms to flow back up and delve into his dark hair.

Moving further down, hands grasped the top of her armoured trousers pulling at them painfully slow, revealing her body bit by bit to his gaze. As he pulled them off he knelt back on his legs taking her in. Following the contours of her body with his palms he hovered back over her body, pulling her up into a sitting position. Tugging at the back of her bra it came loose falling to her lap before he discard it to the floor. He silently eyed her, taking parts of her long hair onto his hands pulling them over her shoulders before letting it drop, watching as it flowed like water over her naked form.

His eyes wandered up to her own, a blush lightly spread across her cheeks her wine coloured eyes cast away to the side. Leaning down he placed brushed his lips over her ear, slowly working his way to her lips. Groaning Sanguine placed his palms on her cheeks pulling her closer. His left hand slid up into the sea of her hair pushing and the back of her skull while his other wrapped around her side pressing their bodies flush together.

"Lay back."

Sanguine whispered between each kiss. Pulling away Luna laid herself back her hands either side her tilted head, hair splayed around her and across her front. Sanguine knelt back once again, clawing his fingers down her tummy and over her hips before brushing down the insides of her parted legs. Luna shivered at the feeling, gasping at the motion as he teased her.

"Don't tease."

She tilted her move to better see him as he peered up at her with a wicked grin, eyes glinting with mischief as he moved to kiss and nip up the inside of her thigh, watching her face as he did so. Luna could feel herself becoming wetter with his teasing actions, who could blame her? As Sanguine came closer to her sex she felt him pause just at the tendon that ran down the inside of her leg before a wet tongue circled around her clit.

She moaned lightly, eyes slipping closed as one hand ventured to one her breasts as the other grasps Sanguine's hair, scratching as his scalp before moving to touch the double set of horns that protruded from his skull. Tracing the outline of them with her fingers before delving her finger back into his hair, gasping tightly pulling a moan from him.

Hoisting her legs up onto the plush cushion Sanguine wrapped his arms around the tops of her thighs and rest his hands upon her tensing stomach. His tongue dipped into her sex, tasting her before moving up to flick the small bundle of nerves, drawing a moan from Luna. Her back arched as he continued his assault on her clit alternating between licking, sucking and teasing it.

He could feel her breathing becoming more and more laboured as he carried on, her stomach clenching every now and then. She was getting close but he didn't want her to come yet. He pulled away unwrapping his arms from her legs to remove his remaining armour, tossing it to the side before he took gasp of her free hand bringing it to his lips and biting down hard on her inner arm, puncturing it. Luna gasped at the shock of pain that seemed to make her ache more with lust, her eyes cracked open to peer at Sanguine watching as his tongue darted out to lap up the sweet nectar before taking her other arm and raising them above her head in one hand. She looked from him down to his manhood that pressed hotly against skin before looking back him wide eyed.

"Something wrong?"

Sanguine grinned at her expression as she whispered something along the lines of him being huge and then questioning whether he would fit. He chuckled slightly as she seemed almost dazed. Kissing her forehead he leant over her petite frame, bracing his knee on the cushion she lay upon. His eyes locked onto hers as his fingers pinched and rubbed over one of her nipples before going south sliding down over her aroused clit, brushing it and delving his fingers into her heat. She was wet alright as he slid two fingers into her. He was rewards with moan and another and another as he slowly brushed over the swollen spot within her.

Theirs eyes remained locked as he worked her into a frenzy. Starting slowly and then escalating with his speed and pressure causing her to moan more, louder and arch into his touch. As he set a pace Luna felt like her tummy was on fire, her orgasm mounting higher and higher but she willed herself to hang back as he pleasured her. His fingers slipped out of her heat to rub over her clit with her liquid, small whispers of more, more seeping out of her mouth.

"Beg me, tell me how much you want me."

"Please."

"You need to do better than that love."

"Please Sanguine, fuck me to oblivion."

That's all he needed. Pulling away he towered above her, watching as he propped herself up, looking at him through her unkempt bangs. He offered Luna his hand and she took it as he pulled her towards the staircase the lead to the large bed. As they reached it Sanguine turned himself around sitting down upon the comforting bedding as he watched her pace over to him standing in front as if waiting for instructions.

Luna couldn't help herself bringing a hand up to touch his horns, the tips scratching her skin lightly sending jolts of pleasure down to her groin. As she entertained herself with them Sanguine pulled her body towards him and she parted her legs to straddle him but not sit. She purposely hovered just above his cock, brushing her sex against the tip. She received a slap to her bum as he laid himself back taking in her image. As she hovered above him she looked questioningly at him. Taking her hint as to what he wanted her to do he took her hands placing one on either shoulder and placed his own on her hips.

"Do you thing, fuck me."

Luna stared at him for a few before grinning and shaking her head. Peering down she brought a hand down to grab his large shaft electing a groan from him. She ran her hand up and down a few times before guiding him to her wet heat, rubbing his head against her opening before pushing down feeling as his length pushed passed her opening.

She braced herself back on his shoulder, taking it slowly as she mounted him, willing her inner muscles to relax as his length stretched her. Luna focused her gaze on Sanguine's face, watching him tilt his head back, eye closed, lips parted with a groan. As she hit her limit Luna straightened her upper body sitting down on him fully staying there for a few, letting her body relax before she moved again. As Luna set a pace she felt comfortable with Sanguine helped guide her by her hips.

"Gods, you're tight."

Luna smirked at him, inwardly clenching her muscles around his length making him moan at the feeling.

"Stop that teasing."

"What do you mean?"

Sanguine opened his coal eyes looking at her smiling face as she clenched them again as she rocked back and forth.

"Damn you."

She did it again and again with each rock, his nails digging into her sides. Leaning down and angling her hips up, Sanguine's length sunk deeper into her heat, her hands reaching up to take a hold of those large horns, pulling his face to hers. She kissed him harshly, passionately, tongue playing with his. His fang pierced her lip causing her to gasp and pull away, blood running from her lip and cascading down her chin and neck.

"Clean it up."

Luna tilted her head, making access to her neck easier. His tongue followed the line back up to the cut before sucking it and placing a kiss there. As small moans and groans passed between the pair Sanguine could feel Luna beginning to tire and helped thrusting his hips up to meet her downward ones. This forced a moan from Luna her eyes clenching shut, forehead coming down to press upon his. She couldn't take it anymore she wanted him to fuck her and fuck her hard.

"Take me."

She opened her eyes, locking onto his as he placed a kiss to her lips before rolling them over. Luna propped her legs up either side of Sanguine's waist as he leant forward placing his forearms on the bed and sunk his fingers in the sides of Luna's hair, thumbs resting in front of her ears. Sanguine watched her features as he pushed himself into her. Luna's mouth fell open drawing out a moan her eyes never leaving his, her lip curling up into a small smile.

Sanguine drew himself back to the head of his length before pushing back into the wet warmth. He kept his pace slow to begin watching her in contentment as she peered back at him with small gasps. Luna never imagined the feeling is his body pushed up against her and the pure feeling of bliss as he slid in an out.

Once again Luna's hands came creeping up his biceps, over his shoulders and into his hair again, pulling his face down to her, their foreheads touching. Luna could see the concentration Sanguine had beginning to slip away with each thrust. As if to torture and torment them both he kept his pace slow and even just happy to her small gasps and moan slip from her lips. With each thrust and moan she gave him she noticed he seemed to drive a little harder into her each time and each time he did this his pace picked up slightly. Their breathing becoming laboured and heavy.

It was just the right speed to set off a building pressure within the pit of Luna's stomach and she craved more of that delicious friction. She began rocking into his thrusts, making him groan at the feeling of her muscles clenching down on him. Sanguine pulled his head back slightly placing the side of his face against her own, his mouth brushing her ear and small whispers seeping out. She closed her eyes as the pace picked up a little more each thrust forcing a moan from her throat as she listened to Sanguine whisper to her but it all seemed indecipherable but she had heard of the talk before. He was speaking to her in Daedric tongue. Most she couldn't understand beside his name being said.

Luna moaned his name in his ear as he thrust faster, the pressure in her stomach doubling, her orgasm creeping up fast. She arched her back her neck exposed and Sanguine took this opportunity to bite down on the junction of her neck. Luna screamed out in a mix of pain and pleasure as he continued to fuck her harder while biting down the length of her shoulder leaving red marks upon them.

Luna thrashed her body underneath his as he plunged in and out, coaxing her orgasm to the surface. He breathing beginning to labour more and more as he pulled his head away from her abused neck to watch her face. She was beautiful her eyes clenched suck, mouth open, leaking moan after moan her hands pulling at his hair.

"Divines forgive me."

Luna mumbled out between panted moans. Sanguine tightened one hand in her hair restraining her from moving her head from side to side. Her eyes opening up slightly, lust driven gaze locking on his.

"Scream my name again, let the divines hear you."

"Sanguine."

"Louder!"

To emphasize it he bit down on the other side of her neck.

"Sanguine!"

Pushing faster and harder into her wet heat she cried out his name repeatedly her hands releasing his hair. One finding its way to the covers below gasping them and pulling while the other gasped his bicep, nails biting into his flesh before raking them down harshly, drawing blood. Sanguine felt her writhe beneath him as her inner muscles grasped his length and her orgasm hit her. Luna screamed in bliss as she rode it out as much as she could making Sanguine follow suit his body tightening above her, a guttural moan tearing from his lips as he came within her riding out his own until he was spent.

He came to a stop but remained within her both panting wildly as they gained their composer. Pulling out Luna groaned at the loss as Sanguine rolled to the side of her. Slowly as they gained control of their breathing Sanguine felt Luna sit up shaking slightly as she brushed her hands up and down the length of her arms. Lazily he reached up to the top of the comforter and pulled it downwards to cover them.

Strong fingers wrapped around her small arms tugging at her. She looked down to Sanguine with a tired look. Jerking his head to signal for her to lay with him she did turning on her side to face him. Pulling the cover over her small frame he pulled her body to his. Their legs intertwining with in another as his arms curled around to her back. Her head rest against his inner arm and shoulder one hand placed up on his chest and the other circling around to clasp the top of his arm that circled her.

Placing a kiss on her head he whispered for her to sleep.

The next morning came with a buzz, awaking to the sun shining through the large window below, Luna rubbed her eyes briefly before peeking over her shoulder and the still sleeping Daedra behind her. Slowly she pulled the covers back, gently lifting his arm from her waist as she rose. Stretching out she yawned as she headed down the steps and over to the window glancing out.

She smiled at the sight of wild life that were close by. Silently she placed the bottom half of her armour back on before going over to a large mirror to brush out last night's events tangles. As she brushed the tangles out he gaze fell onto a red mark just on the curve of her shoulder. Placing the brush down she gathered her long hair back and took a closer look. Her eyes widened as she looked upon the littering of red marks and the puncture wounds on her neck.

"What the hell?"

She gingerly brushed her fingers over the wounds hissing at the slightly tenderness of them.

"Sorry I might have gone a little over board with that."

She turned slightly looking up at the Prince with a pissed look on her face. He grinned at her as he sat up letting the covers fall to pool over his bottom half as he lent forward watching her.

"Yea you weren't joking."

"You want me to kiss them better?"

"Hell no, you'll make it ten times worse!"

"What's with the bite marks anyway?"

Luna turned away from the mirror looking up at him when he didn't answer. Leaning back on his arms he smiled at her.

"Just marking what is mine darling."

"What?!"

Woooooooo finished hopefully I am looking to create a special Christmas edition that will include Sanguine and Luna and maybe an additional. Hope you enjoyed the read and thanks for taking the time to!


End file.
